koffandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy
Foxy (フォクシー, Fokushī) is a character in The King of Fighters series. She first appears as one of Kula's alternative strikers in The King of Fighters 2000. She becomes playable in The King of Fighters 2001 as a member of the NESTS team. She ties her hair with the flag of the NESTS organization. She is voiced by Haruna Ikezawa. Development Foxy is considered a tribute to Cutey Honey for the following reasons: her sword is very similar, the manner she dresses, her ability to change from outfits in a flash, and her fighting style. She was originally not planned to be playable and was going to enter the series roster with Diana though time constraints prevented the latter from happening. Although she appears to be mortally wounded during her team's scenario, developers assure players that Foxy is still alive and well. She is widely considered to be one of the top tier characters during her playable debut. Story She is a loyal agent of NESTS who was ordered with her colleague, Diana, to supervise the product of the Anti-K' project: Kula Diamond. They were dispatched to eliminate the rogue agent, Zero, as he was considered a burden to their organization. After their success, Foxy was ordered by her supervisors to enter the next tournament with Kula and two other untrusted agents, K9999 and Angel, unfortunately she was severely injured by the two of them. After she discovers that the original president of NESTS was murdered by Igniz, she stops her loyalties to the NESTS cartel and joins Diana in becoming an independent party. Personality Foxy's personality is very obscure. She seems to be very serious and very focused on her job. She sees Kula as a daughter, pretty much the way Diana does. Powers * Translocation - Foxy can move from a place to another nearby in seconds. It's like teleportation, but you can see where she is moving to. * Cutting Projectile - Foxy can create waves of cutting energy that move through the ground. * Suicide Attack - Foxy can channel her body with energy that explodes upon contact, damaging both the enemy and Foxy herself. Fighting Style Her style is based on Fencing, but she employs kicks and uses paralyzing darts against her enemy. Music * NESTS - Ruler of the Dark - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Falling of The Nightingale ' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 - As Kula's other striker *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Kimi wa Hero - with Kula *The King of Fighters World - NPC Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - in one of Kula's special intros *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - in one of Kula's special intros; also seen in the Kula's special winquote screen *The King of Fighters Neowave - in one of Kula's special intros *The King of Fighters XI - in one of Kula's special intros; also mentioned in the winquote against Elisabeth *The King of Fighters XIII - with Kula; also mentioned in the Kula vs. Mai and Mature pre-fight talks and in the Kula's winquotes against Andy and Duo Lon *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Art of Fighting Team, Women Fighters Team and Korea Justice Team stages *Days of Memories (eighth title) - in Haruka's route *The King of Fighters XIV - in Kula vs. Angel fight pre-talk, and in the Benimaru's winquote against Kula See also *Foxy/Quotes *Foxy/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Foxy2001reject.jpg|Rejected King Of Fighters 2001 Artwork es:Foxy Category:Characters